


Wildfire

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Mages and Familiars [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But he still has no technique, Hinata is a precious child, M/M, More of the AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou is a rare hybrid mage with fire and air powers, but he can't control his magic, making him a danger to the people around him.<br/>Or: The Sunshine Child and How He Met His Grumpy Crow<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncontrolled Sparks

Hinata was curled up on his bed, in his quarters in the Windswept Mage Guild headquarters. He'd failed. Again. Angry tears welled in the young mage's eyes, frustration boiling inside him. He fought back against the feeling, trying to calm down. He couldn't let his emotions get out of control, he just couldn't. But then, he was probably going to be kicked out again, anyway.

Hinata couldn't control his powers, and when he was younger, there was no need to, since he'd only had the power to stir up a nice breeze. But then his fire magic had awoken, and suddenly, every time he got upset, flames would dance around his hands, and wind would whip through his short, fiery hair. He'd been taken in by the local Guild, but they hadn't had any success containing his powers, and he'd spent the next several years shifted from Guild to Guild. Having two types of magic was rare, so every Guild wanted to at least try to use him, but so far none of them had been able to teach him how to control his power. Always, before giving up on him, the Guildmasters had asked him to summon a familiar, in hopes that a steadying influence would calm him and help him learn how to control his abilities. But he failed. He always failed. He didn't even have enough skill with his power to summon a familiar.

So they were going to send him away again, he knew it. They always did.

The sheets beneath him started to smoke, his frustration reaching an ignition point. Hinata sat up and batted at the sheets, trying to put them out, even trying to use his air magic to snuff out the fire the way he'd seen more experienced mages do. But the wind just fanned the flames, and the sheets erupted into full flames. Hinata yelped and leaped off the bed, his sudden panic only encouraging the wind to swirl, and suddenly there was a _tornado of fire_ spinning over his bed.

If they hadn't been planning to get rid of him after his failure to summon a familiar, they would certainly send him away for setting his bed on fire, right?

Despair washed over him. He wanted to be a famous mage, he really did, but he only got so many chances, and he was running out of Guilds who would be willing to try to control his fire. He barely noticed the fire and wind dying down abruptly as he sank to the floor, hiding his face in his hands as he felt tears gathering again. A sob shook his small frame, then another, and in moments, he was crying so hard that he didn't hear the door to his room open.

"Hinata? What happened?" Hinata froze; he knew that voice. It was Izumi, the young lightning mage whose quarters were next door to Hinata's. The hybrid mage heard the soft gasp as Izumi noticed the burned bed. "I guess you didn't summon a familiar, then?" The other boy's voice was sympathetic, but Hinata could hear the underlying worry in the words.

"I couldn't," Hinata whispered. "And now they're probably going to send me off to another Guild." There was a moment of silence, and then Izumi sat beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe...maybe the problem is that none of the Guilds you've been with have been a good fit for you. They picked you, not the other way around, right?" the lightning mage pointed out. "Maybe it would help if you chose your next Guild."

"I tried that. They wouldn't let me," Hinata replied, sniffling. "They said anyone with control as bad as mine obviously doesn't have the brains to pick their own guild."

"Then...you should just go. Don't ask what they think," Izumi told him. "Have you heard the stories about that mage Sawamura?" Hinata lifted his head. He'd heard the stories. Sawamura was an enchanter who specialized in putting spells into objects, and he'd been one of the Windswept Guild's best. But then...

"Didn't he fall in love with his familiar?" Hinata asked. Izumi nodded.

"Yeah. And they tried to sever their bond, so Sawamura left the Guild and started his own. Maybe you should go ask him for advice!" the lightning mage suggested. Hinata considered for a moment, then sighed.

"It's not like a little Guild like that is going to think I'm worth the trouble. I probably wouldn't even make it to their territory, anyway," Hinata muttered.

"They don't really have territory. Just a Guild Hall, which is actually in town," Izumi replied. "And even if you don't join their Guild, maybe Sawamura and his familiar can help you summon your own familiar." Hinata perked up a little at that. Having a familiar was supposed to be the solution to his control problems. If Izumi thought this mage might be able to help him... But there was still one major obstacle.

"I can't leave the Guild Hall until I learn to control my power," Hinata remembered. "And after I failed, I was confined to my quarters." Izumi frowned at the other boy. Usually, nothing could dampen Hinata's spirits. It was the one tenuous control method that occasionally worked for him: staying cheerful and not letting frustration overwhelm him. Of course, sometimes Hinata got too cheerful, and his excitement would spark an incident, too.

"I'll cover for you. You should go," Izumi insisted. "It's the Karasuno Guild Hall, on the south edge of town." Hinata hesitated; he sort of knew where that was, but he didn't spend much time outside Guild Halls unless he was being transferred to a new Guild, so he got lost easily. "Here, I'll draw you a map." Izumi stood and went to Hinata's desk, returning a few minutes later with a rough map sketched on a piece of paper. Hinata studied the image for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Okay. I'll do it," he decided, taking the paper from Izumi. "Thank you!" He hugged the other boy tightly, and Izumi laughed a little and ruffled she shorter boy's hair.

"Once you have a familiar and a Guild you fit with, then thank me," the lightning mage replied. "Good luck." Hinata managed a smile, then grabbed his bag - he never really unpacked, even though he'd been with the Windswept Mage Guild for months now. The hybrid mage took one last look around the room, wincing at the scorch marks on the bed and the wall above it. Izumi stepped out of the room, and Hinata followed. "All right. See you, Hinata."

"Bye, Izumi." Hinata smiled again, struggling not to cry. Even if he hadn't picked Windswept, even if they were about to get rid of him, he didn't want to leave. But, he realized, he would rather run away than let them ship him off to another Guild where he was just going to fail again.

Hinata settled his bag on his shoulder and set off. There weren't any senior mages around. They were probably in a meeting, deciding what to do with him, he thought bitterly. The air around him stirred, and he bit his lip and picked up his pace. He had to focus on the map, on getting to this other Guild, or he would lose control of his emotions again. The only way his situation could get worse would be if he managed to destroy the Guild Hall on his way out.


	2. Sparks of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata reaches the Karasuno Guild Hall and meets the Guildmaster and his familiar.

Hinata stood in front of a modest building at the edge of town, staring up at the sign. This was the Karasuno Guild Hall, where hopefully there was a mage who could help him summon a familiar to control his power. After all, the mage who had fallen in love with his own familiar had to understand something about summoning them, right?

"Hello, there. Can I help you?" Hinata jumped, sparks flying from his feet as he whirled in surprise. A young man with soft gray hair and a beauty mark beside one eye smiled apologetically at him, shifting the bag in his arms. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Hinata blinked for a moment, trying to regain some semblance of calm before he accidentally lit himself or the stranger on fire or something. "What's your name?"

"Hinata," the young hybrid mage answered automatically. He almost added that he was from the Windswept Guild, but since he was actually running way from them, he figured he shouldn't mention that. "Hinata Shouyou." The gray-haired man's smile widened, and his brown eyes were gentle.

"Well, Hinata, if you need something from the Karasuno Mage Guild, I'll be happy to take you to the Guildmaster," the man offered. Hinata blinked up at him, surprised, then nodded. He didn't sense anything from the stranger, but then, Hinata was really bad at sensing other mages. "I'm Sugawara. You can call me Suga; everyone does," the man said, stepping past Hinata and kicking the door sharply. "Hey! Noya! You're supposed to open this for me!" he shouted. "Unless you don't want food, that is!" A moment later, the door swung open, and Hinata tilted his head in astonishment. The person who opened the door was shorter than Hinata, although his dramatically spiked black hair with its spot of blond above his forehead made up for the height difference.

"Sorry, Suga. Asahi and I were-"

"I don't want to know," Suga interrupted. "Take this to the kitchen, please. We have a guest," he added, handing the bag he had been carrying to the shorter man, who took it and then eyed Hinata.

"A mage?" the one called Noya murmured, tilting his head. Suga poked his side gently.

"I'll fill you in once I know, okay?" the gray haired one said. Noya nodded, then walked off with the bag, and Suga turned to Hinata. "This way. Our Guildmaster's office is over here." Hinata followed him through the entryway, down a hall, to a plain, solid wood door. Suga knocked, then called, "Daichi, we have a visitor."

A moment later, someone within the room replied, "Come on in, Suga." The gray haired man opened the door and ushered Hinata inside. The room wasn't enormous, the way Hinata's former Guildmasters' offices had been, but it had a warm, homey feel to it. There was a bookshelf on one wall, and a large, solid-looking desk facing the door. Behind said desk was a man with short, dark hair and a broad, sturdy build.

"This is Hinata Shouyou," Suga announced. "Hinata, this is our Guildmaster, Sawamura Daichi." Hinata bowed, nervousness surging in his stomach. He considered leaving without saying anything, just running and never stopping.

"What can I do for you, Hinata?" the Guildmaster asked. Hinata blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You understand familiars, right?" Suga and Sawamura exchanged thoughtful looks, while Hinata wondered if he could burn a hole in the floor and turn himself to ash. He should've started with something about how nice it was to meet him, or something. Right?

"Are you having trouble with yours or something?" the Guildmaster asked, tone guarded.

"I wish," Hinata muttered before he could stop himself. Sawamura's eyebrows lifted, and Hinata hurried to explain. "I don't have a familiar, and I can't control my magic, so people keep telling me that if I summon one, I'll be better at it. So i just...wish I had one?" he finished, staring at the floor and pleading with his magic to please not set the office's floor on fire.

"I see. Well, if it's advice on summoning you want, Suga would actually be the person to ask," Sawamura informed him. Hinata blinked and glanced at the gray haired man, who smiled calmly.

"I'm Daichi's familiar," Suga explained. "But your own Guild should be able to tell you how to do it. I don't know what I can tell you that your Guild wouldn't have already said."

"They always set everything up, since I don't have the control to do it on my own," Hinata replied. "But I can't focus my magic to activate their setups. And my last Guildmaster told me to just look at a list of qualities I might want and order a familiar to appear." He shook his head, frustration making his fingers clench. "I don't understand what they want me to do, and I can't do it on my own." There was another pause as the two men seemed to digest this.

"You're from Windswept Mage Guild, aren't you?" Sawamura said finally. "Or one of their sister Guilds." His expression was dark, and Suga crossed the room, reaching out and taking the Guildmaster's hand. Hinata nodded hesitantly, unsure of what had caused this sudden solemn atmosphere. Then he remembered that the whole reason he had come to Sawamura was because the mage had left Windswept because of his love for his familiar.

"A familiar isn't a pet," Suga said gently, his thumb brushing the back of Sawamura's hand lightly. "A familiar is a friend, a guide, someone you can share everything with. Someone who will always have your back, and someone whose back you'll always have. At least, that's what we here at Karasuno Mage Guild believe. Windswept and its sister Guilds have a very different opinion."

"To them, familiars are just tools to control and enhance magic," Sawamura added angrily. "That's why their summoning methods are so rigid, and why they don't always work. A lot of potential familiars will refuse a mage trying to summon them from one of those Guilds' ceremonial chambers." The mage glanced at his familiar, who nodded in agreement. "Have you tried just walking around the forest, looking for nature spirits, animals, or demons who might be willing to be your familiar?" Hinata shook his head, eyes widening.

"I can't go into a forest; I'd burn it down!" he exclaimed, shuffling his feet. Sawamura and Suga were quiet for a moment. Then Suga spoke.

"I'll take him out to look," the familiar volunteered. "I know where several groups of demons and nature spirits live." Sawamura sighed.

"Not alone, okay? Not all of those groups are friendly," the Guildmaster reminded him. "I can-"

"The unfriendly ones won't be pleased to have two mages in their territory at the same time," Suga replied. "But I know you'll worry if I don't take someone with, so what about Noya?" Sawamura considered for a moment.

"If he and Asahi agree," the Guildmaster conceded. "Be careful, okay?" Suga grinned and leaned in, kissing the Guildmaster's cheek.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Hinata watched them, an unfamiliar feeling rising in his throat. He took a moment to make sure he wasn't shooting sparks or stirring up another miniature tornado, then tried to identify the feeling.

Jealousy...and hope. He wanted what these two had - maybe not the romance part, but definitely the trust and easy way they talked. He'd never considered what having a familiar would actually be like, apart from finally being able to control his magic. But if having one would bring the kind of belonging those two seemed to feel... He craved that connection, that feeling of having someone who wouldn't abandon him.

Hinata wasn't just after magic control anymore, he realized. He wanted a friend. With a familiar he could trust, he was sure he wouldn't care how many Guilds threw him out. He wouldn't be alone anymore.

The fierce, desperate hope that sprung up from that thought almost overwhelmed him, but a yelp pulled him out of his thoughts, and he realized his fingertips had started smoking. Suga and Sawamura were staring at him, and Hinata was afraid that they would retract the offer to help him find a familiar in the forest. With that fear, the smoke vanished, whisked away by the sudden wind that teased at his hair. Hinata closed his eyes, trying to focus, to push away his thoughts and feelings. He couldn't let his lousy control ruin this, too.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, and Hinata felt his magic calm and fade. His eyes blinked open, and he found Suga standing in front of him, palm on his shoulder.

"Your control really is as bad as you said," Sawamura mused. "But you'll be okay with Suga; he can limit magical abilities." Hinata gaped at the gray haired familiar, who just smiled calmly.

"Let's go talk to Noya and his mage, okay?" Suga suggested, voice as calm and reassuring as his smile. Hinata nodded, unsure what else to do, and found himself ushered out of the Guildmaster's office and back down the hall, stunned by the idea of a familiar who wasn't even bonded to him being able to push his magic safely away like that. It made the hope that had been burning in the back of his mind flare up again.


	3. Sparks Meet Feathers

Suga and Hinata stepped into what Hinata assumed was the Guild Hall's kitchen. Hinata noticed Noya bouncing around, apparently putting away the items from the bag Suga had been carrying when Hinata first saw him. A huge man with a beard and long brown hair was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watching Noya. The tall one smiled at Suga when he walked in, and the short one paused to wave enthusiastically.

"Sorry about not waiting by the door for you, Suga," Noya greeted them. "I was a little distracted." The tall man against the wall flushed faintly, and Hinata blinked in surprise.

"You can make it up to me by coming with me on a trip to the forest," Suga replied calmly. "If Asahi doesn't mind, of course." The tall man, Asahi, shrugged.

"If Noya wants to go, I'm not going to object," he replied. Noya grinned.

"Why are we going to the forest?" he asked.

"We're going to try to help Hinata here find a familiar," Suga explained, nodding to the young hybrid mage. "Hinata, this is Azumane Asahi, a water mage. Nishinoya is his familiar." Hinata's eyes widened. He hadn't realized Noya was a familiar.

"Nice to meet you," Hinata said tentatively, glancing at Asahi and realizing just how huge the man was.

"No time for that!" Noya announced, crossing the room. "We have to get going if we're going to find you a familiar and be back by dark!" The short familiar stopped beside the mage, who was still leaning against the wall. Asahi smiled and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his familiar's forehead.

"Be careful," Asahi warned. Noya's grin widened, and he stretched up on his toes to nuzzle the mage's cheek. Then he turned to Suga and Hinata.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Hinata, you can drop your bag by the entrance on the way out," Suga added as he led them toward said entrance. Hinata did as he was told, and the three made their way out of the Guild Hall and then out of town, heading for the forest to the south.

"So, Hinata, how come you don't have a familiar already?" Noya asked as they walked. Hinata hesitated, then decided it couldn't hurt to share. Suga already knew, so what harm would it do if Noya knew, too? The hybrid mage explained his situation as they entered the forest, and Noya listened, sharp brown eyes watching him intently. "We should pay a visit to the crows," Noya suggested when Hinata finished. Suga nodded thoughtfully.

"There are some very intelligent, gifted potential familiars among them," the gray haired man agreed. "And they have a decent mixture of demons, spirits, and magical animals." Suga glanced at Hinata, noted his slightly confused expression, and explained, "This forest is known for attracting losts of different kinds of potential familiars, because the edges are lined with settlements with strong Mage Guilds. The Moonlit Shadows Guild, for example, has their Hall two towns over from ours. And Aoba Josei is a town away from them. Then, of course, there's Windswept, although most familiars know to stay away from those mages. Nekoma Mage Guild is on the other side of the forest, and a few others. Because of how many mages pass through looking for familiars, and how many try to summon one from nearby, the potentials tend to group according to certain characteristics. The crows are typically good with creativity, intelligence, and loyalty, and most of them choose to appear as actual crows when they don't want to appear human."

"There are also some actual magical crows in the area, too," Noya added. "I used to live near them, even though my animal form isn't a crow." Hinata paused and focused on the short familiar, wondering if it was okay to ask what his animal form was. Noya noticed and grinned. "I'm an earth spirit, so I don't care for bird forms. Since making a contract with Asahi, I've settled on a sun bear form." Hinata's eyes widened. A sun bear? It fit the coloring of the familiar's hair, and his small stature, if what he'd heard about the animals was correct. But he'd never seen one before. Noya laughed. "I'll show you if we get into a fight, okay?"

"Don't go instigating anything just so you can show off," Suga warned. Noya pouted at the other familiar, who just stared back calmly, unaffected by the expression. "That might work on Asahi, but not me."

"Party pooper," Noya muttered. Hinata smiled, listening to the two go back and forth. They seemed like good friends. Was this what it was like to be in a Guild you wanted to be in, instead of whichever one was willing to try to control your power?

"Crow territory, straight ahead," Suga announced. Hinata shook his head to clear it, then grinned excitedly. Maybe he would finally meet someone who would become his familiar!

"Didn't think we'd be seeing you two again any time soon," an unfamiliar voice observed. Suga smiled calmly, and Noya bounced in place, looking around for the source of the voice. Hinata heard the fluttering of wings overhead and looked up. A large crow was perched on a branch above him, looking down at them with sharp black eyes. It flapped its wings, then dove from the branch, landing in front of them. The instant the bird's feet touched the ground, its shape blurred, magic swirling around it. The shape resolved itself into a tall man with blond hair pulled back from his face with a headband.

"It's good to see you, too, Ukai," Suga replied. Noya practically vibrated with happiness.

"Is it true you're the leader of the crows now?" the short familiar demanded, grinning so widely that the newcomer seemed a little worried.

"Yeah, I am. That isn't Daichi or Asahi, so I'm assuming you're here to help this kid find a familiar?" Ukai guessed. Suga nodded and briefly explained Hinata's power situation. "A hybrid without control, hm?" Ukai eyed Hinata thoughtfully. "I have a couple flock members who might be interested. Follow me." He turned and led them deeper into the forest, until they reached a clearing cut in half by a stream. A few crows were perched alongside the water or in the trees circling the clearing, and several people who appeared human were stretched out on the grass or wading in the water. They all focused on the newcomers as soon as they entered the clearing, all conversations falling silent immediately. "We've got a mage looking for a familiar. Anyone interested?" Ukai called. A few of the people shot curious glances their way, but for a long minute, no one moved. Then a couple of the human-seeming ones stood and made their way over, watching Hinata intently. A handful of crow-seeming ones followed, perching on their companions' heads and shoulders so they could get a look at the mage. "He's got some control problems, but - hey, where's Kageyama?" Ukai frowned. "I told him I wanted him to give the next mage some consideration."

"He's off brooding, probably," one of the human-seeming ones spoke up.

"Yeah, he found out he got replaced by a war god," another added. Ukai scowled.

"Isn't Kageyama the one that...?" Noya trailed off, frowning, when Ukai shot him a glare.

"His history doesn't matter. He's skilled with controlling magic, and he needs to get over some things. This could be a good chance for him," Ukai said firmly. Then he raised his voice and ordered, "Shimada! Fetch Kageyama for me!" One of the crows near the stream took off, flying out of the clearing. "In the meantime, feel free to mingle and chat with these guys - and girls," Ukai added hastily when one of the crows puffed up its feathers indignantly. Hinata nodded, gaze darting from person to person. Was one of these people going to become his familiar? Suga subtly brushed his arm against Hinata's to make sure the young mage's obvious excitement didn't result in any singed feathers.


	4. Sparks Fly

"You're the mage who can't control his own magic?" Hinata looked up from where he'd been sitting with a few of the potential familiars. They were friendly, but Hinata wasn't sure how to tell who might be a good match for him. The newcomer had black hair and sharp blue eyes, and looked incredibly grumpy. One of the other potentials sighed and started to say something, but Suga beat them to it.

"You must be Kageyama," he said pleasantly. The newcomer nodded sharply, but he didn't glance at Suga. His eyes were fixed on Hinata, who stared back curiously. Something about the tilt of Kageyama's frown made Hinata's magic spark, though whether it was the idea that any one of these people could become his familiar, or irritation at the evaluation in those blue eyes, he wasn't sure.

"How have you survived this long if you can't keep control?" Kageyama asked, his tone suggesting his initial evaluation of Hinata wasn't to his satisfaction. Hinata blinked, then frowned.

"What are you so grouchy for?" Hinata blurted out. "You didn't have to come over here." Kageyama's expression soured further, though Hinata hadn't been sure that was possible.

"Actually, I did. Ukai made me," he snapped. Hinata huffed.

"Well, now you've come over. Mission accomplished," the hybrid mage replied, sparks dancing on his fingertips for a second before Suga grabbed his arm, pushing his magic away. The potential familiars watched, wide-eyed. Apparently, they hadn't realized exactly how out-of-control Hinata's magic was. Out of the corner of his eye, Hinata noticed a couple of them slip away, seemingly no longer interested in being his familiar. He bit his lip, trying to keep his disappointment and frustration at bay.

"You're too emotional," Kageyama informed him, turning to leave. "Having a familiar isn't going to fix that." Hinata scowled; he couldn't help it. This person - Hinata wasn't sure if he was a demon or nature spirit or what - was right, but that didn't mean he had to be such a jerk about it. Hinata had spent years trying to keep his magic under control, often terrified that a single slip up would result in him being sent away again. Kageyama knew nothing about him, nothing about how these powers had descended suddenly, completely different from the magic he'd already learned to control. Kageyama knew nothing about how desperately Hinata had tried not to let things get out of hand. And now he was judging the hybrid mage, dismissing him. And he'd made Hinata spark, which had scared off some of the other potentials. Frustration, fury, despair roiled in his stomach. Suga yelped, jerking his hand from Hinata's arm, as flames erupted around the mage, the air suddenly twisting and lashing out.

"So what if I'm too emotional?" Hinata shouted. "I've tried! For years! I never wanted all this magic!" Suga reached forward, but the wind buffetted him back, the flames heating the air enough to deter anyone from getting close. Noya's image blurred, and suddenly there was a small bear in his place, with black fur and a yellow spot on his chest. The ground shifted, dirt rising to try to stifle the flames, only to be swept back into the bear's face by the wind swirling arounf the mage. The grass at his feet was nothing but ash, and the members of the crow group were backing away, several of them obviously terrified. Hinata felt tears burning in his eyes, but the flames made them evaporate before they could fall. He couldn't do this any more. He couldn't. He wondered if his flames would burn him if he let them grow enough. Maybe that was for the best...

"Dumbass!" A hand reached through the sharp wind, through the biting flames, and seized the front of Hinata's shirt. For an instant, Hinata was relieved, thinking that maybe Suga had been able to get through, that maybe the fire and wind would vanish. But that wasn't Suga's voice, wasn't Suga's hand. Hinata felt light, like he could just...float off the ground. Except that the wind was dying down, not pushing him upwards, and the flames seemed to recede as he stared up into furious blue eyes. "You're going to burn the whole forest down!" With those words, Hinata's heart stuttered in terror. He didn't want to burn anything. Not the clearing, not the trees, not the potential familiars, not the Karasuno familiars who had brought him here to try to help him. With his fear, his magic surged again, and blue eyes flinched shut at the increased wave of heat.

"I can't stop it," Hinata cried, reaching up to desperately grip the wrist attached to the hand still gripping his shirt. "I want to, but I can't!" An irritated click reached his ears over the crackle of the flames.

"Then I guess I'll have to," came the reply. Hinata's eyes widened, and he was yanked forward, until the person gripping his shirt was close enough to growl down into his ear. "I'm Kageyama, a demon. I'll stop your fire and windstorm, dumbass." Hinata gaped at him, his fear retreating for a moment as he realized what exactly was being offered. Magic rushed to his hands where they touched the demon's skin without Hinata even trying to focus it there. "Hurry up and say your part, idiot, before I can't keep myself from being burned anymore."

"I, Hinata Shouyou, choose the demon Kageyama as my familiar," Hinata managed, hesitating as he scrambled for a name. "As a symbol of our bond..." A name, a name, and it couldn't be just any name. His gaze landed on Kageyama's blue eyes. "I name you Tobio!" A weight settled in the back of Hinata's mind, and a moment later, the flames and winds stopped swirling around the mage, instead shooting into the sky, away from anyone or anything that might be hurt by the magic. Hinata stared upwards, struck by the thought that the magic was actually...pretty like that, flowing harmlessly into the air. Then the power faded, and Hinata felt exhaustion wash over him. He swayed, but the hand still gripping his shirt kept him upright. He blinked tiredly at the demon supporting him, who didn't exactly look happy about it. "Sorry..." Hinata gulped. "You obviously don't really want to be my familiar, so if you want, I can-"

"Don't you dare suggest severing the bond," Kageyama hissed, something Hinata couldn't quite identify flaring in those blue eyes. "I'm your familiar now, and you can't get rid of me that easily. You can't really afford to, either. You're seriously out of control." Hinata frowned, trying to think of a reply, but the demon sighed, and Hinata realized his new familiar must be tired, too, since he'd managed to direct all that magic.

"Are you two okay?" Suga demanded, moving closer, one hand behind his back for some reason. Ukai was running toward them, and Noya was back in human form, staring at the two of them.

"We're fine," Kageyama snapped, releasing the mage's shirt. Noya glanced at Suga, then stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Hinata to support him as the mage swayed a little. Kageyama frowned and opened his mouth to say something, then paused, unsure what he actually wanted to say. Suga's hand - not the one he'd used to try to contain Hinata's magic, Kageyama noticed suspiciously - touched his shoulder gently.

"You're exhausted. You both need to rest," Suga told him quietly. "I don't think staying in the clearing is a good idea. Can you make it to the Guild Hall?" Kageyama nodded, frowning. He wasn't that tired, he told himself firmly, ignoring the way his eyes wanted to just slide shut and not open again for days. He was just out of practice.

"I can help Hinata," Noya said. "Even if I have to carry him back." Suga nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll go ahead and let Daichi know what happened," Suga decided. "We'll have a room ready for you two when you get to the Guild Hall," he added to Kageyama, who nodded his acceptance. Suga turned and jumped, transforming into a gray hawk as he did. The bird wavered in the air for a moment, and Kageyama noticed that one of his wings had several feathers that looked a little singed. Before he could call Suga back, however, the other familiar seemed to gain his balance, flapped his wings, and soared away. Kageyama glanced at Noya, who just nodded grimly, apparently knowing what Kageyama wanted to ask and confirming his suspicions. At some point, whether it was when Suga had jerked his hand away from Hinata right before the flames erupted, or when he'd tried to reach through to the mage, Suga had been burned by Hinata's magic. Kageyama glanced at the weary mage, who was being hauled out of the clearing by Noya, then looked around for Ukai, who had stopped short of approaching them. Despite the danger of a few moments ago, Ukai looked decidedly pleased as he flapped his hands at Kageyama, obviously urging him to follow Hinata and Noya. Kageyama's eyes narrowed. He doubted Ukai had planned for Hinata to lose control, but there was no denying that the crow leader was satisfied with the outcome. Kageyama shook his head and followed the short familiar and the mage who was now the demon's master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this section of the story, but I'm not done with these precious dorks by a long shot. There will be more coming soon, I promise!


End file.
